Opposites Attract
by twiinklestar
Summary: A collection of fluffy CatxJade one-shot/drabbles written for alltimelow777's CatJade Challenge! Prompt 4: Love. Love is when Cat embarrasses you in English class and you can't help but like her even more because of it.
1. Nothing To Be Nervous About

**Nothing to Be Nervous About**

A CatxJade drabble.

Written for alltimelow777's CatJade Challenge!

Prompt: iPod.

Rated K+ for girl on girl kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor do I own the invention of the iPod.

* * *

Cat thinks that Jade's iPod is boring. It's silver and she keeps it in a plain black pleather case. It's an ugly, ratty old case that's cracking on the side. Where the pleather has torn off completely, Jade has scrawled her name several times in black Sharpie. When you press 'play,' the loud and pulsating sounds of screamo are released at deafening decibels. Cat doesn't understand why anyone would want to listen to screamo or heavy metal. She can't decipher what they're saying and it all sounds like the same angry, violent jargon. Cat can't see why Jade wouldn't want to listen to something a little bit happier. In fact, she thinks that if Jade listened to music that was more pleasant rather than the harsh yelling she listened to now, she might have a more positive attitude and outlook on life. Cat believes that screamo and heavy metal only succeed in making her girlfriend much more aggravated.

So when Jade leaves her house one night after a movie marathon, Cat is thrilled to find the scratched iPod in the deteriorating pleather case in the crack between the cushions. The first thing she does is throw the case in the garbage. Then she plugs the iPod into her computer and deletes every single song. She replaces it with all of her own music; the kind that makes you want to dance and smile because the world is such a beautiful place.

When the iPod finishes syncing, she digs into the back of her closet to find an old shoe box decorated with bright paint and sparkly glitter glue. Inside she finds her sticker collection. She sticks pretty colored flowers, hearts and smiley faces to Jade's formerly-boring iPod and uses an array of permanent colored felt pens to color the white headphones.

When all is said and done, she holds it at an arms distance and inspects it from afar. She frowns as she realizes that something is missing. Trifling through her sticker collection once more, she finds a fancy label sticker with stars and swirls and sticks it smack-dab in the middle on the back of Jade's iPod. Using her favourite pink marker, she writes 'I,' draws a heart and then adds the letter 'U.' In the corner of the label she draws a little cat so that Jade will know who wrote it, not that she'd suspect anyone else.

Finally satisfied, she puts it on her bedside table just in time to answer the phone that's actually been ringing for quite awhile now.

"Hello!" she says cheerfully.

"Cat, have you seen my iPod?" It's Jade's frustrated voice that echoes back to her.

Cat doesn't like to lie to her girlfriend, but she can't tell Jade she has and re-decorated her iPod; it would ruin the surprise.

"I'm sorry Jade, but I haven't seen it. Where was the last place you saw it?" Cat says innocently. _It sure pays off to be an actress_, Cat thinks.

"I was positive I had it at your place, but now I'm not so sure. I'll keep looking but thanks anyway, Cat."

"No problem. I'll keep an eye out for it. I hope you find it, Jade!"

The dial tone signals that Jade has hung up.

* * *

The next day when Cat spots Jade in the hall, she hugs her from behind, being sure to tuck the new and improved iPod safely into Jade's sweater pocket. Then she worms her way around to face her girlfriend and presses her lips tenderly to hers. Jade is still aggravated; Cat can tell. They talk for a little while before splitting up and going to their respective classes.

Cat and Jade don't see each other until lunch. By then, Cat knows that Jade must have noticed the iPod in her pocket. She wishes she could have been there to see Jade's face when she saw it, more or less when she turned it on. She admits she's a bit nervous to see how Jade will react when they meet each other at lunch but as she walks into the cafeteria, she realizes she has nothing to be nervous about. Jade might have removed all the hearts and smiley faces and flowers, but there's still one sticker on the back reading "I Love You," and the colourful headphones are in Jade's ears as she's bopping her head gently to the music.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Umbrella Catastrophe

**Umbrella Cat-astrophe**

A CatxJade drabble.

Written for alltimelow777's CatJade Challenge!

Prompt: Umbrella.

Rated K+ for girl on girl kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

When Jade finds her girlfriend first thing on Wednesday morning, she's surprised to find that she's not in a very good mood. Her first clue is that she's not smiling. Cat almost always smiles and when she's not smiling, she's laughing or singing. The second hint is that she's quiet. 'Cat' and 'quiet' aren't often used in the same sentence. And the last thing that tips her off is when she leans down to kiss her, Cat isn't eagerly kissing her back.

"Cat, are you okay?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

Cat just grumbles; which is but another sign that something is definitely wrong.

Jade frowns. "Cat?"

And all of a sudden, bipolar Cat is back and she explodes like a ticking time bomb, her hands flailing in every which direction and tears welling up in her dark charcoal eyes as she paces back and forth in the hallway. Words are spilling out of her mouth faster than water out of a fire house and Jade is taken back.

"I woke up this morning and I was all happy because it was raining and I love the rain! I mean, who doesn't? It's so wet and refreshing and jumping in puddles is just so much fun! So I got ready as fast as I could and pulled on my rain boots. I even skipped breakfast which I never do because breakfast is the most important meal of the day! If you don't eat breakfast, your brain doesn't work as well, you know. But I did anyway because I wanted to go out in the rain so badly! On my way out the door I grabbed my favorite umbrella-you know, the purple one with the cat ears! And on my way to school, I was jumping all the puddles and - oh, you should have been there Jade - it was _so_~ much fun! But then there was a really strong gust of wind and I couldn't hold onto the umbrella any longer and it flew right out of my hands! I tried to grab it but the wind kept pulling it and pulling it along until it flew into the middle of the street! Then a semi-truck drove right over top of it and now it's ruined! Now I don't have an umbrella for when I have to walk home after school and my favorite umbrella is broken!"

With that, she took a huge gasp of air as Jade took a second to process the story. The redhead's eyes were still glossy as tears threatened to spill forth from them. She looked like a lost and sopping wet kitten (or Cat).

Jade couldn't help but chuckle. Her girlfriend was way too adorable.

Cat was not impressed with her laughter. In fact, it seemed like the last straw and she burst into tears.

"Why are you laughing at me!" she cried.

Jade just grinned and pulled the traumatized girl into her arms.

"Oh sweetie, it's just an umbrella. We can buy you a new one. And as for after school, you can share mine." She pats her girlfriend's vibrant red hair, soothing her.

When Cat's hiccups eventually fade out, she looks up at Jade from her place in Jade's arms and asks, "Can we go right after school?"

Jade shrugs her shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Cat's silent for a bit as she comprehends this. Then she looks up again.

"Can I put cat ears on yours?"

At first, Jade doesn't know what she's talking about, but then she remembers she'd promised to share her umbrella.

"But Cat, the rain will just-"

"Please~ Jade!" Cat's big round eyes looked pleadingly up at her.

And Jade can't find it in her heart to say "no." Plus, she figures that Cat won't be able to see the ruined ears if they are on top of the umbrella anyway and by the time they get to the mall, Cat would be too excited to find a replacement for her own umbrella to notice that the cat ears had fallen off or ripped.

So instead, she says, "Sure," and tries not to smile too much when Cat practically jumps into her arms and kisses her over and over and over again like she just saved the world. But then again, she probably did save the world, at least in Cat's eyes; and that's all that truly matters to her.

* * *

**So... review? (:**


	3. Amendments

**Amendments**

A CatxJade one-shot.

Written for alltimelow777's CatJade Challenge!

Prompt: Computer.

Rated T for mentions of adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

Jade and Cat lay side by side in the middle of Cat's bedroom floor. Cat was fast asleep, her head tucked into the crook of Jade's neck. Her breathing was calm and peaceful. Every soft, warm exhale sent shivers up Jade's spine but she refused to move. She let Cat sleep, lovingly stroking Cat's hair and examined her surroundings.

Cat's formerly tidy room now looked like a recycling depot for electrical equipment. There were cords, wires and power bars scattered all around the room. Cat's bed sheets had been tossed to the floor in order to make room for instruction manuals. One corner of Cat's bedroom was covered with cheese puffs from where Cat accidentally knocked the bowl over. However, although they had made a mess, a fully functioning computer now sat on top of Cat's wooden desk.

It had all started when Cat asked her to come over and help put her new computer together. Jade had relented at first, claiming she didn't know how to hook up a computer but Cat had insisted, stating that it would be "a fun experience" and that "if anyone can figure out how to put a computer together, it would be you, Jade, because you're one of the smartest people I know!"

But Jade should have guessed that it wouldn't all be fun and games. As soon as the couple tore open the computer box and multi-colored packing popcorn sprung from the box, Cat's attention was lost. No matter how loudly Jade tried to read the instructions over her, Cat was always louder. And when she finally managed to get the box of Styrofoam away from her girlfriend, there was always something else to play with: cords, screws, the computer mouse.

As a result, Jade had practically put the computer together herself. Sure, Cat had handed her a screw driver every once in awhile and gone to get snacks when she was hungry, but for the most part, she had just rambled on and on about a world made completely from packing popcorn and how fun it would be to live there. Jade had sat there, piecing the computer together by herself and saying "that sounds really cool, Cat," and "mhmm," in all the right places.

When Jade had finally plugged the thing into the wall and pressed the power button, she sighed with relief. She watched as the screen lit up and took the liberty of going through the start-up process. Meanwhile, Cat continued, oblivious to the fact that the computer was working.

"Cat," Jade called on deaf ears. "Cat. Cat!"

The redhead put down the pink Styrofoam shape she had been examining closely and turned to blink at Jade.

"What's wrong Jade? Are you hungry again?" she asked.

"No. It's done. The computer is all set up." Jade held her hand to the side, pointing at the monitor.

Realization dawned on Cat's features and she leapt forwards, knocking Jade backward as she embraced her tightly.

"Oh Jade! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you could do it! I told you that you were one of the smartest people I knew, didn't I? You're so amazing and beautiful and smart Jade!" Cat then pressed a noisy kiss to Jade's lips.

Jade's face had flushed pink at the compliments. She wasn't used to compliments. She had also been so in awe of Cat's outburst that she hadn't even realized Cat had kissed her until she had already pulled away. All Jade could do was stare up at her girlfriend who was currently straddling her waist and beaming down at her.

But Cat's grin slowly began to turn into a frown.

Just as Jade was about to ask her what was wrong, Cat burst out, "I'm so sorry Jade! You had to do it all on your own! I was no help to you at all! I got distracted by the pretty popcorn and the computer mouse that doesn't even look like a real mouse and the cords. Oh I feel terrible Jade. We were supposed to do this together, but you ended up doing it by yourself."

Cat's emotions had gone downhill so quickly that Jade wasn't even sure what was going on. One minute Cat was ecstatic that her computer was finished and the next she looked guilty and disappointed.

Jade smiled gently and pulled Cat down and into her arms. She could hear the redhead sniffling.

"It's okay, Cat. Really, it is. I don't mind. I'm just happy that I can spend time with you and do things that make you happy. It doesn't really matter whether you helped or not. And besides, I liked listening to the story of your popcorn world. It was really creative, Cat. _You're_ really creative, Cat. Don't be upset that you didn't help."

Jade rubbed circles on her back, soothingly.

"But Jade~ I should have helped! Even if you're okay with doing it on your own, I should have helped anyway! I always get distracted and you always have to do everything by yourself. And you always say you're okay with it! You shouldn't be okay with it, Jade. You should be mad at me!" Cat's fists tightened their hold on Jade's shirt.

The brunette sighed.

"Cat, look at me."

Jade felt Cat shaking her head into her shoulder.

"Cat, come on. Look at me."

Still more head shaking.

Jade put her hands on Cat's slim hips and shook her lightly. "Cat, please. Just look at me, okay. Come on, Cat."

Reluctantly, Cat sat up but rather than looking at Jade like she'd asked, her eyes bore down at Jade's stomach. Her finger drew half-hearted images on the fabric of Jade's shirt. Jade looked up at her pouting face for a moment and thought about what she was going to say. Then she hoisted herself up into a sitting position so that Cat sat in her lap, facing her, and could no longer play with her shirt.

Cat, realizing what had happened, tried to look away but Jade's hands caught her face. Determinedly albeit immaturely, Cat shut her eyes so as not to look at her girlfriend's face.

Giving up, Jade decided to speak anyway. Cat would look at her eventually.

"I'm not going to get mad at you Cat. You got distracted – so what? That's just how you are, Cat. I can't get mad at you for being you. And honestly, I'm okay if you get distracted. Just having you here with me is enough, okay? The fact that you get distracted all the time doesn't bother me. If it did, I wouldn't be here right now and I sure as hell wouldn't be dating you." Cat's eyes opened and she inhaled sharply. Jade could still see the guilt that lay there and wanted to get rid of it. "I love how you can always see the worth in things, Cat. I love your creativity. Those are the things that make you, you. Those are the things that make me love you."

Cat seemed to sober down with her words. Her eyes were still glossy but her frown quivered into a smile. She brought Jade into a bone-crushing hug. Jade hugged her back, relieved that she had made things better.

When Cat pulled back, she had a teasing glint in her eye.

"At least let me make it up to you then."

Jade was about to protest that Cat didn't owe her anything when Cat kissed her so hard that lost her balance and fell backward. The next thing she knew, Cat's tongue was in her mouth and her shirt was being pulled off. The dominant side of Cat was something she rarely got to see.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. The way she saw it, if Cat really wanted to make it up to her, who was she to say she couldn't? And when Cat's hand began to unbutton her jeans so they could slip into her panties, Jade realized making it up to her, she would.


	4. What is Love?

**What is Love?**

A CatxJade one-shot.

Written for alltimelow777's CatJade Challenge!

Prompt: Love.

Rated K

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis.

* * *

Jade chewed the end of her pencil and suppressed a groan. There was still 31 minutes of English class left – make that 30 – until the end of the day. All Jade really wanted to do was to go home, curl up with Cat on the couch and take a nap.

'_School sucks. I don't even know why I'm here anyway. It's not as if any of this is going to actual benefit me later on in life. Most of the stuff we learn here is useless. I want to be a director, not a writer or a scientist or a mathematician. This is such a waste of my time.'_

She leaned forward and tore a piece of scrap paper from her notebook before using the pencil she'd been chewing on to write a steady line of: 'I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here.'

The brunette wondered how many times she could write that one sentence and in how many different styles before class ended. She glanced up at the clock: 28 minutes to go.

As Jade scribbled along on her paper, she was vaguely listening to the teacher's lesson. Just because she hated school didn't mean she was willing to get bad grades because of it. Hollywood Arts was a prestigious fine arts school. Talent scouts were always checking in every now and again to look for new clients. If she preformed just as well in school as she did on stage, she'd have better chances of getting noticed.

"Today, for the last half hour of class, I'd like to discuss denotative and connotative meanings." Jade took a mental note. "First of all, does anyone know what denotative or connotative meanings are?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, dotting her 'I' with a heart like Cat often did. Of course nobody knew. She hadn't even told them yet.

When no-one raised a hand to answer, the teacher went on, "The denotative meaning of a word is the literal meaning; the one you'd find if you looked it up in the dictionary. However, the connotative meaning is _your_ interpretation of the word. And your interpretation all depends on your feelings and experiences surrounding that word.

Say we had the word… 'dog.' Now the denotative meaning of the word 'dog' would be a four-legged creature with fur, a tail, paws etc. Correct? But the connotative meaning would be different. If I'd been bit by a dog as a child, I might say that dogs were horrible pets that bit and made a lot of mess. However, if I owned two Golden Labs, I woould say that dogs were loveable, loyal creatures that liked to chase tennis balls. Does everybody get it?"

There was a collective grumble around the room which the teacher took as an agreement.

"Okay, then let's try a few examples."

The teacher proceeded to ask students for their denotative and connotative meanings for words like 'home' and 'sister' and 'ghost' and 'snake.' She never called on Jade, for which Jade was grateful, though she'd never say it out loud.

Jade had long since stopped writing 'I don't want to be here.' She had run out of ways to write it. Instead, she had taken to doodling, still counting down the minutes until class was over. 13 minutes left.

Just as Jade was about to write down the lyrics for "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis, she heard the teacher call on Cat. Curiously, Jade peered up at her girlfriend who sat across the room from her, and then at her teacher to see what word she would have to define.

"Cat. What is your connotative meaning for 'love'?"

Cat's brown eyes were big as saucers. Jade gave a soft smile. She knew how much Cat hated being called on in class. The talkative girl always seemed to forget how to speak when teachers asked her to answer questions. Jade thought it was ironic how a girl who was so good at memorizing lines and acting and singing in plays could become so shy when it came to academics.

"Love?" the redhead squeaked.

The teacher gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yes, Cat. Love. Let's see… If the denotative meaning of love was 'an emotion based on care and affection,' what would the connotative meaning be?"

Cat squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and shot a panicked look towards Jade. She was pleading for Jade to help her; to somehow get the teacher to stop asking. Jade could only give her a short, sympathetic nod, wordlessly telling her that she could do it – she could answer the question.

The redhead frowned at a spot at her desk.

"I don't know," she said in a timid voice, very un-Cat-like.

The teacher seemed to understand but refused to let her off so easily.

"Okay, then we'll come back to you."

Cat listened attentively to the answers her classmates were coming up with all around the room. She tried to come up with her own answer, but her mind remained blank. The teacher would come back to her any second now. She still didn't know what she would say.

"Jade. How about you? What does 'love' mean to you?" the teacher asked.

Jade put down her pencil, a faraway look in her eyes as she thought of an acceptable reply. Jade didn't know a lot about love. Most of what she knew, she knew from books or movies or scripts. The love she knew was fairytales and princesses and princes and spell-breaking. She didn't know much love from her parents. Her mom was always at work so she hardly got to see her and her father was a strict, stoic man who hardly ever smiled, more or less showed any kind of affection. The brunette hardly got to see her relatives and she had no siblings.

As Jade pondered her answer, something caught her eye. It was an image of two little stick-people she had drawn on her paper. They were holding hands and smiling, one smile bigger than the other. Jade looked down at the figure that was smiling the largest. Inwardly, she knew that if she had brought her pencil crayons with her to class today that she would have colored the short hair bright, fire engine red. With one last thoughtful glance at the drawing, she looked up at the teacher.

"Love is when you'd do anything to make someone happy – to make them smile."

The teacher said nothing but smiled in approval before turning back to Cat.

"So, Cat? Have you come up with an answer? What is 'love'?"

Jade's words lingered in her mind. She fiddled with her thumbs and repeated them over and over in her head.

…_when you'd do anything to make someone happy – to make them smile._

…_do anything to make someone happy._

…_to make them smile._

Cat thought hard.

Cat loved to make people smile. She hated when people were unhappy so when they were, she told jokes and gave hugs. Cat thought that people were most beautiful when they smiled. She liked the way their cheeks pinked and their eyes lit up and she absolutely loved the sound of laughter. But there was one smile that she thought was more beautiful than everyone else's; one smile that she always tried hardest to bring out; one smile that she'd do anything for; one smile that everyone but her hardly got to see. Jade's.

The redhead thought over all the answers her classmates had come up with.

"_Love is when you care a lot about someone."_

"_Love is when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone."_

"_Love is when being with a certain person makes you really, really happy."_

"_Love is when you accept and care about a person; faults and all."_

"_Love is what you feel towards a person if you think a part of you would be missing without them."_

"_Love is how you feel about your friends and family."_

"_Love is when you care about someone so much you'd die for them."_

"_Love is when you'd do anything to make someone happy – to make them smile."_

With a positively luminous smile on her face, Cat answered proudly, "My definition of love is Jade."

Jade almost choked. Her face burned red. Jade couldn't believe that Cat had just said that out loud!

The class all turned to stare at her. Some of them were giggling, others were sending her amused grins and only a few people scoffed in disgust. But Cat's bright smile made up for Jade's embarrassment. She swallowed and shook her head with a chuckle.

The teacher was clearly entertained and gave Cat a pleased smile.

"That was a very creative answer, Cat. Now settle down class. Your homework is to write an essay about your connotative meaning of the word 'love.' You may get started now."

Jade opened her notebook. She knew exactly what she was going to write about. Across the top of her page, in large cursive letters, she wrote: _'My Connotative Meaning of the Word Love.'_ And underneath, the first sentence read:_ 'Love is when Cat embarrasses you in English class but you can't help but like her even more because of it.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm not sure if admissions of love count as a romantic gesture but... meh. Read and Review!**

**~twiinklestar**_  
_


End file.
